Ruined Plans
by SiriuslySlytherin17
Summary: Theres a new Black family member. Carina Renaldo is the surprise granddaughter of Alphard, Being the only person out of her friends to not have a boyfriend/fiance, she's marked as an outsider by her mother, and told to find a fiance in her 6th year. With a plan in hand she sets out to find a fiance, and nothings going to stop her. Well, that was before Sirius appeared in her life.


A/N So this is my new story, but it wont be updated in a while because I want to try and finish the New Generation story before I continue writing this one.

SiriuslySlytherin17 x

My name is Carina Talitha Altaira Renaldo. (It's a weird name I know, but my Mother named me after stars, constellations etc. It's a Black tradition.) My blood status? Half Blood. Raised by my witch mother, who was a Pureblood and had kicked my disgusting muggle father out of the house as soon as she found out he wasn't a wizard like he claimed to be when they married, and had me. She was horrified that she had married a muggle, and so was I, I grown up thinking I was a pureblood, because my mother was from the most noble and ancient house of Black. She was 100% pure and my father was 0%, and I had always thought he too was a relative to the Black family.

My mother was the sister of Druella Black's cousin, Ephiany. Ephiany was my auntie, and her father, Alphard, had been blown off the Black family tree for giving money to his runaway nephew. He then married a pureblood, Catriona, and had two daughters: Ephiany and my mother, Cynthia, but divorced later, because apparently she agreed too much with his family, so I don't even know if my grandfather knows he has a granddaughter.

A lot of my relations went to Hogwarts, but there was only two in my year. Sirius Black, who like my Grandfather, had been blown off the family tree for refusing to join The Dark Lords Army. He was my mum's uncle's son. (My mum's cousin) So I don't particularly know what that makes me. I was barely related to him, only by my grandfather were we related, since my grandfather was his uncle. Though I've never actually met him, which is strange considering when I was in my first year my mother introduced me to all of my relatives so I'd get use to school. Narcissa Black was also in my year, and she was best friend.

So that's about me. I'm in my 6th year of Hogwarts and this year was the year I had been told by my mother to find a suitable pureblood husband. Yep, my mother expects me to find a husband this year. My mum's cousin, Druella, had three daughters, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. Andromeda had been blown off the family tree a few months ago, for dating a muggle born, Ted Tonks, who also happened to be a Hufflepuff. The oldest of my second cousins was Bellatrix, who was two years older than me, and was also betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda was a year older than me, and was an incredibly nice person to talk to. Narcissa was one of my closest friends, and I liked to hang around with her and Bellatrix before she graduated.

Most people found me incredibly intimidating and scary, and they were definitely right. I was respected in the school, even when I was only thirteen. I hung round with Narcissa and Bellatrix, but definitely not Andromeda, who was dull, and hung round with her Hufflepuff friends.

Being from a pureblood family, I was greatly respected and feared, by everyone. Most of the time people hung round with me to try and be 'cool' but my two best friends were Narcissa (Cissy) and Rebecca Grey (Becca) also a pureblood, and was soon to be betrothed to a 7th year Jonathon Shining, who was a well respected, but mostly rich pureblood.

I was also known around school for being immensely gorgeous, and that's being modest. I had typical Black good looks, with long auburn hair (mixture of brown and red!) that reached down to my elbows, but was incredibly wavy, like a miniature version of Bella's, which basically exploded with curls. I had a sweeping side fringe, which covered some of my eye, and was also kind of wavy. My hair took ages to style, but naturally it was exactly like cousin Bella's, and looked like a huge explosion of red. I liked sometimes coming to school like this though, people stared at me more. My eyes were the brightest shade of blue, like ice. The iris was rimmed with black, clashing with the cold blue. My actual eyes were huge and kind of scary, with long black eyelashes, and permanently rimmed with the famous black eyeliner that us Black's were famous for. My mother changed her name back to Black she was now: Cynthia Black. She insisted I kept my name as Renaldo though, so I didn't stand out in school apparently. I was incredibly tall for my age, being 5'10 in height, tall for the females of the Black family. Lots of people talked about me behind my back, saying I was a fake and didn't even belong on the Black's family tree, which was all lies and no matter what they said, I was always a Black, no matter what.

…

It was my first day of 6th year and my mother dropped me off at Kings Cross, where she met Druella, and started chatting, while I found Narcissa and her boyfriend Lucius waiting with Becca and another pureblood, Lisa, and her (incredibly gorgeous) boyfriend Jack, who was kind of a pureblood but still hung round with us. Lisa and Jack were planning on getting married when they leaved school, and Becca was betrothed to Jonathan, the seeker for the Slytherin team, Narcissa was getting married to Lucius in 7th year. I was the only person in our group that wasn't getting married, and that was frowned upon. Frankly, I couldn't care less and didn't really want to get married.

I had let my hair down natural today and I looked like a red headed Bellatrix. I had my eyes rimmed with jet-black eyeliner and a dark shade of red lipstick on my lips, which matched my hair perfectly.

As you can probably tell, we were Slytherins, the most attractive, popular and intimidating Slytherins you can find. Cissy had long blonde hair, and a black fringe to contrast, with bright blue eyes matching mine exactly. Lucius had long blonde hair too, and dark brown, almost black eyes. Becca had a pixie crop hairstyle, matching her delicate face perfectly. Her hair was black like the night and she had startling green eyes that twinkled permanently. She was the shortest of the group, but Jonathon was tall and muscled. He had short brown hair, and an angled face, with narrowing eyes that were chocolate brown. Lisa was the prettiest; with elfish features, and a dainty face. She had incredibly long blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She had huge grey eyes, and petite lips, and her boyfriend Jack was also skinny. With lanky features, he had a wiry posture and was extraordinarily intelligent, and he was the smartest Slytherin in the year. He wore contacts, because of his bad eyesight, but also to change his iris' colour to a deep brown, almost black. The were originally a plain blue/grey, that he absolutely despised and he would never go out of the house without his contacts.

We all piled into the free compartment where Cissy, Lucius, Becca, Jonathon, Lisa, Jack and I started talking about the new lessons and my 'future' husbands. Cissy insisted Tom Blackthorn would be my new husband, as he was exceptionally gorgeous, and belonged to one of the richest families known to wizards and witches. He had floppy brown hair that lolled into his eyes; especially when he leant down to write. With emerald green eyes that sparkled when he laughed, he was a Slytherin (obviously!) And I sat next to him in Charms, he was amazingly smart.

'You two would make such a cute couple!' Cissy was grinning, and Lucius had a pale arm snaked round her thin waist. Becca was lounged sideways, sitting on Jonathans lap, and Lisa sat cross-legged with Jack sat next to her. Sometimes I envied their relationships, but then again, I did like my freedom and not having to be tied down to someone.

At that moment, the train came to a stop and we all clambered out of the compartment. I saw The Marauders exit their compartment, they were famous around Hogwarts, and always would be. There was James Potter, an arrogant Gryffindor with messy hair and neat glasses, he was devilishly good looking. There was Remus Lupin, a clever, but lanky boy with sandy coloured hair and grey eyes. He was very clever, and wasn't as arrogant as the rest of The Marauders, but he was equally attractive. There was Peter Pettigrew, a chubby boy, who wasn't nearly as attractive as any of the others, and mostly hung out with them because they boosted his 'popularity' rate. Then, there was Sirius Black. A distant relative of mine (somehow) he was known in the family as the 'Blood Traitor' and no one even dared speaking of him. He was, dare I say it, amazingly good looking though, with messy black hair, dark grey eyes and a smirk that made every single girl that wasn't in Slytherin fall for him.

His little brother Regulas was a year younger than us, and he was one of my closest friends. He was now considered the only child of Walburga and Orion, and often hung round with us if he wasn't too busy flirting with any Slytherin girl he could find.

We ruled the school, and I had decided, this year, I was going to come home with a husband, or future husband, or a respectful, Slytherin Pureblood boyfriend for my mum to be proud of. Nothing was going to stop me.

At least that was before I met Sirius, and my whole plan was ruined.


End file.
